FwPCSS07
is the 7th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 103rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Desperate to defeat Pretty Cure, Karehan attempts to stop them after they locate the Fountain of Wood. '' Summary One late evening, Saki is trying to finish her homework. She struggles until she notices Flappy trying to speak to her. His ears start to glow and she asks him what is wrong, and he tells her they need to locate the Fairy Charafe to hold the Miracle Drops. There are too many for them to hold right now. At Mai's, Choppy is shown having the same problem. Mai decides they will need to speak with Saki and Flappy about it later, but before she can leave for school, her mom comes in to tell her that her dad will be home early, so they wish to spend the day as a family. Choppy tries to tell Mai she has to hurry, and she promises to be home right after school and takes off. A late Saki heads outside when Minori trails behind her, reminding her that they will be having Hamburger Curry for dinner. Flappy suddenly starts to make a sound, surprising the both of them. Minori asks Saki if she is alright, and Saki quickly asks Minori if she would like to help her and her mom to make dinner later, then flees after realizing just how late she actually is. Meanwhile in Dark Fall, Karehan is being lectured by Akudaikan about his previous six failures when its announced he only has one final chance to defeat Pretty Cure and locate the Fountain of the Sun. At school, the girls observe the many Miracle Drops they have with Flappy and Choppy. They start to explain to them what the Fairy Charafe is when Flappy points out that in order to bring the Miracle Drops to the fountain, they really need it. Choppy then explains what a Miracle Drop is, stating that they are crystallized powers of the spirits given to the Springs in order to keep the World Tree healthy. Due to the powers becoming too strong, it became painful for Flappy and Choppy to hold them any longer. The Miracle Drops suddenly start to float and glow when the girls ask where the Fairy Charafe is located. They see a bright, glowing light off in the distance and determine that it must be pointing them to it. Unfortunately, they do not realize that Karehan has also seen this as they mention having to wait until after school ends to go and get it. As school ends the girls quickly head out to the forest, where they believe the Fairy Charafe is located when they realize how much trouble they are having at the time. They reach a big, empty space and Flappy voices his concern - detecting something wrong in the air. Karehan suddenly appears and Saki tries to tell him that they don't have time to deal with him before noticing how angry he looks. Flappy and Choppy are overcome with fear as he summons many roots from the trees nearby and fuses with them to create one giant Uzaina. They transform into Pretty Cure and begin to attack, only to realize the Uzaina is sucking them up. Soon they find themselves smashed into the ground but they refuse to give up, stating that the only important thing to them is finding the precious object for Flappy and Choppy. Grabbing them, Karehan tells them its of no use, since he can just suck up anything thrown at him, but the girls refuse to back down and with enough energy, they blow up the vine arms binding them. They perform their strongest Twin Stream Splash yet and defeat Karehan, transforming the lush, vibrant forest back to normal. As they collect the next miracle drop, Karehan suddenly appears to strike. But before he can land the fatal blow, he explodes in a bright pink light, revealing a single leaf; his original form. The miracle drops interact with the ones in Saki's backpack and show the girls to the Fairy Charafe, so they rush to it as a pink object appears. They take turns inserting the Miracle Drops in it and are transported to a dark and mysterious land where Flappy instructs them to restore the Fountain of Trees. Saki pours the Miracle Drops onto the center and the girls rush from the hole as green liquid-like energy fills it. Across from them, a tree appears; followed by many more of them and soon many spirits appear, along with Princess Filia. But before the girls can even get a word in, she vanishes. Sadly, Choppy and Flappy almost cry as they try to figure out what happened. Saki and Mai promise that they will make sure they get to see her again and before anything else can say anything, the girls are transported to the Sky Tree. Flappy and Choppy thank Saki and Mai for helping them, then Flappy reminds Saki of an English Test she has to study for, annoying her greatly. Major Events *Karehan is defeated by the Cures and is returned to his original form: dead leaves. *The Cures gain the Fairy Carafe to store the Miracle Drops. *With Karehan's defeat, the seventh Miracle Drop of the Fountain of Trees is received. *The Cures restore the Fountain of Trees with Karehan's Miracle Drops. *Princess Fillia appears for the first time, but is merely just a vision who appears and vanishes. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Mishou Kanako *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star